customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachnus
Origin Seventeen-year old Aaron Reynolds Jr. lived a life full of science and harassment. His father Aaron Reynolds Sr. was a stay at home dad, while his step-mother Aileen Reynolds was a busy worker. But both had time for Aaron. Students on the,other hand, were cruel to him. Being stuffed in lockers,wedgies,and spitballs were a normal thing for Aaron. But one fateful day changed Aaron's life forever. It was the first day of 12th grade and Aaron was hoping this year would be better than the past few years of high school. But it was the same thing every year. After school Aaron was walking home when there was suddenly a car crash. A truck was carrying 3 large bins of radioactivity. That truck was one of the vehicles that crashed. The impact caused the wires holding the bins of radiation to snap. the bins went flying through the air: landing right on Aaron. After regaining concioussness, Aaron was shocked to find he was still alive. He realized that the small test tube he was carrying in his backpack saved his life(it was a radiation remover). But it wasn't enough to cure him of the radiation. The next day,believing the radiation remover completely cured him, Aaron was carelessly crossing the street when a car drove right in front of him. Reacting by instinct Aaron lifted the car, rendering him unharmed. Realizing the radiation gave him powers he began to test them. He was: faster than any cheetah, able to leap higher and leap higher than any kangaroo (he already knew he had superhuman strength; the car showed him that). Rushing home (walking about a mile per minute) he quickly decided to become a superhero. He desigined a few costume ideas, finally settling on the spider-themed costume. Adopting the name "Arachnus" he designed a pair of "line-shooters" and a pair of gloves with microscopic knifes connected brain sensors allowing him to control his wall-crawling ability. And ,thus, Arachnus was born. Powers Arachnus has a variety of powers to aid him in his war against crime. *'Superhuman strength': Arachnus can lift approximetly 9 tons (bench pressing) and can shatter a concrete wall with a single punch. *'Superhuman speed': Arachnus' speed has got him (and others) out of situations numerous ties. He can run approximetly 20 miles per minute(1200 mph). *'Superhuman agility': As well as his speed, Arachnus' agility has gotten him out of situations numerous times. He can dodge high-callibur bullets with ease and can balance his body perfectly *'Hightened senses': Aaron first realized he had increased hearing when his friend Drake Brians (also known as the superhero Black Webs) getting silently chewed out by his parents from the upstairs restroom. He found out he had increased smell when he smelt sheperd's pie from a half a mile away. Hightened vision was displayed in battle. Equipment *'Line-shooters': Arachnus' line-shooters has been displayed in about every comic. Although, the anatomy of the device has never been revealed. Other variations of the line-shooters are Spider-man's web-shooters and grappling hooks. Different kinds of cases cause different nets to release from the device. *'Wall-crawling gloves': Arachnus' gloves are probably his most basic yet complex accsessories. The microscopic spikes on his gloves are way to tiny to be seen by the naked eye. The mental sensors inside the gloves allow him to control whether he wants to crawl or not. *'Utlity belt and ankle braces: '''Arachnus' utility belt and ankle braces are his least used accessories. They contain different kind of cases for his line-shooters, tracers that stick to objects, a bluetooth headset, and a travel-size first-aid kit. ''Arachnus and all other related characters are property of J2 Comics. All rights reserved.